An American Tragedy
by Traci
Summary: This was written on Sept. 11, 2001 after the attacks. Jack and Sam are at the Pentagon. WARNING! this deals directly with the attacks and the emotions of those who survived. Character deaths. Do NOT read if you are sensitive to this.


Dedication: To ALL the victims of The World Trade Center, the Pentagon, and the crash near Pittsburgh. To ALL the family and friends of the victims. To all those who witnessed these tragedies first hand. All prayers, thoughts, and sympathies are sent to you.  
  
Disclaimer: No smart aleck jokes this time, folks. You know whom they belong to.  
  
Spoilers/Season: None  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Category: Tragedy, graphic depiction of terrorism, angst, character deaths (2)  
  
Author: Traci  
  
Email: traci_ann@yahoo.com  
  
Summary: In light of the terrorist attacks earlier today on the US, this was inspired so that it is never forgotten, for the sake of the victims at the very least. We have been lucky here, these are things that many, many others have to live with on a daily basis in their lives. Let's hope and pray this is a one-time thing in the US.  
  
  
  
An American Tragedy  
  
  
  
"Hey, Carter, wadda say we do lunch after this meeting?" Colonel Jack O'Neill adjusted his dark sunglasses as he and his Second in Command, Major Samantha Carter walked up the steps to the Pentagon in Washington, D.C.  
  
She smiled her mega-watt smile at him. "You really think the meeting will be done by lunchtime?"  
  
He shrugged. "One can hope, right?"  
  
"Yes, Sir, one can hope." Her blue eyes shined.  
  
As they reached the top of the stairs, he stopped and looked up into the sky. "Too bad we can't play hooky. Looks like it's going to be a great day."  
  
"The sooner we get in and get this over with, the sooner we can escape." Sam stepped inside as he opened the door for her and they made their way to their destination.  
  
***************************  
  
General George Hammond sat behind his desk. The paperwork from various SG teams missions had mysteriously piled up and it was now time to get working on them. With SG-1 on down time, the two military officers in official meetings in the nations capitol, the archaeologist, Doctor Daniel Jackson, locked in his lab with his rocks, er, artifacts he reminded himself with a smile, and their warrior, Teal'c, off on Chulak visiting his son, Hammond figured he'd have at least two days of peace and quiet for once.  
  
Picking up his pen, he lifted the first folder of mission reports when there was an urgent pounding at his door. He glanced at his clock. Only 7:38 in the morning. So much for quiet.  
  
"Come in," he announced.  
  
Sergeant Siler pushed the door opened and nearly tumbled in. "Sir, General... Sir..." Taking a moment to compose himself, he continued. "Sir, there's an urgent call for you. The World Trade Center, the Pentagon..."  
  
His head shot up. "What about them, Sergeant?" His heart pounded. Something was wrong and he quickly prayed that O'Neill and Carter for once weren't where they were supposed to be.  
  
"They've been attacked, Sir. Terrorists." Siler nodded to the phone.  
  
Nodding, Hammond dismissed them and picked up the receiver.  
  
**************************  
  
Daniel nearly skidded to a halt in the infirmary. "Janet?" he called. "Janet?!"  
  
Doctor Janet Fraiser came rushing out of her office. "Daniel, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"  
  
He shook his head and pulled her into his arms, tightly.  
  
Her body tensed at the unusual behavior. "Daniel, what's wrong?" she asked, extracting herself from his arms.  
  
"Sam... Jack..."  
  
She searched his eyes, wide and full of panic. "What?"  
  
"Terrorists have attacked New York and D.C. Sam and Jack had a meeting this morning at the Pentagon..."  
  
"No," she whispered. "Please tell me that wasn't..."  
  
"A target." He confirmed. "Hijacked plane flew straight into it."  
  
Tears burned her eyes. She knew Daniel, as well as she, hoped beyond hope that they were going to be okay. Turning to go back to her office, she stopped, turned back to Daniel and fell into his arms.  
  
**********************  
  
Hammond hung up the phone and called Siler in.  
  
"Sir?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I need you to contact Teal'c and General Carter and send Dr. Jackson and Dr. Frasier in immediately."  
  
Siler stood in the doorway, his eyes silently questioning.  
  
Hammond met his gaze. "It's bad."  
  
***************************  
  
Janet squeezed Daniel's hand as they stood outside Hammond's office.  
  
"I don't think we should do this without Teal'c here," Daniel whispered.  
  
"We don't know when he'll get the message." She looked up into his blue eyes. Her brown ones reflected his pain.  
  
Sliding their hands apart, Daniel opened the door and followed Janet inside. Each took a seat and waited.  
  
When Hammond looked at them they both took in a sharp breath. Tears filled both their eyes, matching that of the General.  
  
"No," Janet cried. "Please tell me they weren't in there."  
  
"I'm sorry, Doctor... Janet. I wish I could."  
  
Ignoring any idea of inappropriate actions, Daniel reached over and took Janet's hand in his own. "Maybe they got stuck in traffic," he offered.  
  
"I had hoped so too. I made a few calls. Unfortunately, Senator Kinsey saw them entering the building just before nine."  
  
Sliding her hand from Daniel's, Janet buried her face in her hands and cried.  
  
*****************************  
  
Pain.  
  
That was all she felt.  
  
Pain.  
  
And something heavy on top of her.  
  
Something or someone.  
  
She tried moving.  
  
It hurt.  
  
She heard loud cries.  
  
Pain.  
  
All around her.  
  
Death.  
  
Blackness.  
  
*****************************  
  
Teal'c had only beat Jacob Carter through the gate by minutes. Both were immediately escorted from the gateroom to General Hammond's office without even making an appearance in the infirmary.  
  
Both men looked at the three lone occupants. All showing vary signs of grief.  
  
"Sam?" Jacob asked calmly, almost too calmly.  
  
Hammond nodded. He didn't need to explain further as Teal'c and Jacob then saw the live pictures on CNN covering the destruction of the Pentagon and the World Trade Center.  
  
"Both Colonel O'Neill..." Hammond shook his head. Now was not the time for formalities. "Jack and Sam were both at a meeting in the Pentagon today. It has been confirmed they had arrived on time." His eyes met that of his friend, now a father in grief. "I'm sorry, Jacob."  
  
"Perhaps Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have survived. It does not appear the entire building has been damaged," Teal'c softly offered.  
  
Hammond shook his head. "I wish that were the case, Teal'c. Their meeting was in section D, one of the most damaged sections."  
  
The room fell into shocked silence. Jacob slid into a nearby chair.  
  
Outside the office, many SGC personnel had gathered together, offering support, hope, and sympathy all around.  
  
**************************  
  
Something soft.  
  
He had landed on something soft.  
  
But something hard was crushing his back.  
  
Movement.  
  
Beneath him.  
  
Cries.  
  
From beneath him?  
  
Cries surround him.  
  
Heat.  
  
Hot.  
  
Fire.  
  
Darkness.  
  
***********************  
  
As the hours passed, Daniel had moved his chair to be next to Janet. Sliding his arm around her shoulder, he pulled her close. She clung to him.  
  
Jacob remained in shock. Even Selmak was unable to help. Selmak had grown to love Sam as a daughter and even Jack as a son over the years, just as Jacob had done upon meeting Jack.  
  
I am sorry, Jacob.  
  
Now's not the time, Selmak.  
  
I only wish I could help.  
  
I appreciate that, but.... I don't think there is anything to help losing a child.  
  
She may have survived, Jacob. You must believe that. She and Jack, together.  
  
Ironic, isn't it?  
  
What?  
  
They wanted nothing more than to be together forever... and now...  
  
Jacob, I am truly sorry.  
  
Sighing, Jacob returned his attention back to the fires and chaos playing before him on the television.  
  
Hammond, for his part, tried to remain military but, in the end, found it impossible. SG-1 was special to him. All the members. He had watched Sam grow up. He smiled remembering how Jacob had called him in a panic when she had told him she had a date. Then there was Jack. The stubborn, arrogant son he never had, but had no doubt had he had a son he would have been exactly like Jack. He prayed silently once again.  
  
Tilting his head, Teal'c also watched the tragedy unfolding. He had seen similar scenes on many planets the Goul'd had attacked. He could not understand how or why people of the same planet would and could do this to each other.  
  
***********************  
  
She tasted blood.  
  
Her blood.  
  
Ribs.  
  
Lungs.  
  
Choking.  
  
The weight above her moved slightly.  
  
She coughed.  
  
"Sam?" came a strained voice.  
  
"Jack?" she gurgled.  
  
Intensive heat was moving closer to them.  
  
"I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Getting us here on time for once."  
  
Sam tried to laugh but it only made the pain worse.  
  
"Sam."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tears squeezed out beneath her closed eyelids. "I know. I love you too."  
  
"I know."  
  
She coughed again, releasing a horrific gurgle as blood seeped from the side of her mouth.  
  
"Guess we'll never get to break those regulations after all," Jack said.  
  
"No, guess not," she replied sadly.  
  
The heat moved closer. They could both feel the flames mere feet away.  
  
With no more words, Jack lifted his head from its resting place on her shoulder and gently placed his lips over hers.  
  
**************************  
  
The days following the attack had been full of shock, anger, disbelief, every emotion imaginable. Word had finally reached the SCG. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter had been found, confirmed deceased.  
  
No one was really sure how anyone would react. They had all secretly been holding onto the hope they had been in a different part of the building, had snuck out unnoticed, anything... but that wasn't to be.  
  
Daniel and Janet held onto each other. Daniel had lost a brother and sister. Janet, a sister and brother.  
  
Hammond believed he may have found a reason to retire.  
  
Teal'c, a reason to return to Chulak to stay with his son.  
  
Jacob. All were concerned about Jacob. He and his daughter had grown so close over recent years. They all hoped Selmak would help however, they all knew that would not be the case.  
  
The 'family' would have to pull together as a family.  
  
**************************  
  
Weeks had passed and the remnants of the Pentagon could be seen in the distance from Arlington National Cemetery.  
  
Thousands filled the sacred ground while millions more lined the street leading to the cemetery, spilling back into the Mall.  
  
Speakers had been set up throughout so all of D.C. would be able to listen as all the names of the victims from both the Pentagon and the World Trade Center were read.  
  
With some help from Janet, Teal's was able to cover his symbol with a bit of cosmetics. He did not feel it appropriate to wear a hat on such an occasion. He sat on the end. General Hammond beside him, dressed in full uniform. Jacob, also in uniform, found strength sitting between his daughter's surrogate father as well as her closest friend, Janet. Daniel sat on the other end. An eerie silence fell over the nation as the names began.  
  
"Major Samantha Carter."  
  
Jacob bit back a loud sob.  
  
Tears streamed from Janet's eyes.  
  
Daniel rubbed his eyes.  
  
Hammond continued to bite his inner cheek.  
  
Teal'c offered up a silent benediction.  
  
The names continued for hours.  
  
"Colonel Jack O'Neill."  
  
Janet leaned into Daniel, sobbing softly on his shoulder as his own tears continued.  
  
Jacob and Hammond had remained as stoic as possible.  
  
Teal'c offered another benediction in memory of his friend.  
  
*********************  
  
It was well into the early morning hours and the names continued to be read. Not a soul had moved throughout.  
  
Daniel looked up into the clear, autumn sky just as two stars shot together across the sky. He smiled. Jack and Sam would always be watching over them, together.  
  
  
  
Memories live on â€" let us never forget. 


End file.
